


you're beautiful (it's true)

by natanije



Series: Self-Indulgent Kakasaku AUs [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, THIS IS FLUFF I PROMISE YOU, do not be deceived by the character death tag, it's fluff and happiness, tho if you cried pls tell me i'll give you a cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: For all of his greatness, his genius and his strength--He’s still a human.(And humans die).





	you're beautiful (it's true)

If there is something that Kakashi has promised himself to always do is that he will never leave behind his comrades, his precious people.

Ever since Obito’s ‘death’, he has taken Obito’s wisdom to his own, and makes it like an oath, a way of living.

However perhaps it doesn’t always stand true, because for all of his greatness, his genius and his strength--

He’s still a human.

( _And humans die_ ).

* * *

 

When Kakashi comes to, it’s not the sight of the hospital’s familiar white walls that greets him, not the sound of chirping birds, nor is it the voice of his lover.

He sees white, he sees blue, he sees everything and nothing.

It doesn’t take long for him to realize, to comprehend and _accept_ , to look down at his gloved hands that should’ve been covered with the blood of his enemies, to think that--

_Ah._

_I finally died._

For someone who’s taken Obito’s words about comrades into account, it certainly is quite pleasing to know that he died protecting his precious people.

He’s not entirely angry about it, not really. Everyone dies and it is a fact that he knows and accepts. But perhaps he is sad, because when he thinks back, he still has so many things he wants to do, so many things he wants to accomplish, so many things he wants to say.

She must be devastated, he thinks. Devastated and angry.

He certainly hopes she’s not blaming herself, truly, because it wasn’t her fault and it will never be.

Hopes that she will not become the angry, grieving shell he had been when he lost Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei.

(But she won’t, he knows, because she has always been strong, _stronger_ than him in many ways possible, because she still has Naruto, and Sasuke, and Ino and many others--

She’s going to be _okay_.)

He hopes that--

She will not forget about him.

He hopes that--

She will be happy.

He’s sorry for leaving her so suddenly.

He’s truly sorry.

* * *

 

He remembers the time when he sees his father, waiting for him instead of moving on to the afterlife. Remembers the anguish and guilt and unmistakable _joy_  for being able to see him again, to see his father once again and tell him, truly and truthfully, that he’s proud of his father.

He wonders if that’s how Sakura feels, when she finally comes, her pink hair now replaced by grey, the previously smooth and tender skin old and wrinkly, her voice raspy as she whispers--

“Kakashi?”

Kakashi smiles.

“Sakura, baby.”

He reaches out, catching hold of Sakura’s smaller hands, looking at her green eyes that are still bright as ever, as lovely as ever, glassy with tears not yet fallen.

Unable to help it, he laughs, happy and _free_ , his right hand reaching upward to caress Sakura’s cheek, his smile as wide as it can be as he watches her lean into his touch and he misses this.

He misses _her_.

“I have been waiting for you,” he whispers, wiping the one tear that manages to fall with his thumb, a reminiscence to that time during the Fourth War, “Have you been waiting for me, too?”

Sakura seems to snort between her tears, “If you think that I haven’t waited for you, then you are mistaken.” It is her hands’ turn to reach out, cupping Kakashi’s cheeks. She sighs.

“I have never forgotten how you look like, but perhaps I have slowly forgotten your voice.”

Kakashi smiles, dipping low to whisper on her ear, “well, you can remember it again, now.”

“Tell me, Sakura,” he says, slowly, “what have you been up to?”

She raises her eyebrow, “do you really want to know? Whole one hundred and one years of it?”

“Please,” his eyes crinkles as he smiles, tugging Sakura to sit near him. “I’ve waited for you, it’s only logical that I would like to catch up for everything I’ve lost.”

* * *

 

“You were a Hokage,” Kakashi almost laughs, thinking of the many things that Sakura has told him, from her taking the seat of Hokage as Tsunade’s apprentice, to her giving the position to Naruto-- _tired of the paperwork and sitting all day_ , is her excuse--and becoming the crazy (and crazy strong) aunt for her comrades’ children, for their children’s children and their children’s children’s children.

“Elder Council, too,” she sighs rather wistfully, “I understand now why the Elders are always grumpy. Young people, idiots, the lots of them. Who the hell thinks it’s okay to take away the mandatory medic rule? When they all get hurt, they’re crying for medics.”

Kakashi laughs, then, because of course, _of course_  Sakura is suited to be Hokage, of course Sakura is still strong and respected, even in her later days.

No matter how old, Sakura is Sakura, after all.

“You have always managed to astound me,” he says, his hand intertwined with Sakura’s own warm one, “I wish I could’ve seen it. You would’ve been such a beautiful sight to see.”

“Don’t patronize me,” she says, though some of her humor still lingers. “I’m old and wrinkly, I’m not as beautiful as I had been when you died.”

“Don’t be silly,” it’s his turn to say, frowning a little bit. “Your hair may be not pink or your skin may not be smooth as it once was, but you’re still beautiful for me.”

He tucks her hair behind her ear, smiling. “You have always been beautiful for me, Sakura. Beautiful and strong and kind, you’re everything for me.”

Sakura laughs. “Sap,” she says, but the happiness in her eyes is genuine for him to see.

“Only for you, my love.”

* * *

 

When they finally decide to go to the Afterlife, her form turns into what she looked like during her prime, and she says--

“Well. I guess I’m back to being pretty now.”

“I don’t know, Sakura-chan,” he says, a teasing tilt in his tone, “I don’t see any changes from a few minutes ago. I bet if I look closely, I can find a grey hai-- _oof_!”

Sakura punches his stomach, laughing.

“Idiot.”

“I’m your idiot.”

“Unfortunately.”

* * *

 

(“I love you, Sakura.”

“And I, you.”)

**Author's Note:**

> i blame the kakasaku discord for making me write this tbh


End file.
